Dampers used with torque converters have been known to cause an undesirable rattle in vehicles when there is excessive lash in the connection between the damper and the torque converter turbine shell. Lash is the vibration of splines within the small spaces between the splines of a rotating shaft and the splines of a second device meshed with that shaft or hub, such as a toothed gear. The gaps that cause lash are necessary to allow the two structures to be connected during assembly. However, the small spaces enable the splines of the two connected structures to collide with each other causing lash when there is a change in inertia or relative motion between the two structures such as when there is a change in torque converter turbine speed.
What is needed then is a device which can be added to a spline connection to absorb and thus reduce or eliminate lash. Reducing or eliminating lash will eliminate the possibility of rattle noise in the torque converter.